wikipopfandomcom_he-20200213-history
Gummy
Gummy (בקוריאנית: 거미, בעברית: גאמי) היא זמרת דרום קוריאנית אשר שרה בסגנון הפופ והR&B. את הבכורה שלה היא עשתה עם האלבום "Like Them" בפברואר 2003, אך לאור הצלחתם של הזמרים האחרים באותה תקופה, הוא לא זכה להצלחה רבה. בספטמבר 2004, היא שחררה את אלבומה השני "It's Different" והסינגל המוביל מתוכו "Memory Loss" הביא לה סוף סוף את ההצלחה וההכרה שהגיעה לה, וזיכה אותה בכמה וכמה פרסי מוזיקה. הזמרת שיתפה פעולה עם אמנים שונים כגון: T.O.P מלהקת הבנים Big Bang, ו- Se7en. היא גם השתתפה בפסקולים לסדרות שונות כמו "That Winter, the Wind Blows" (אשר שודרה גם בישראל בערוץ ויוה בשם: "רוחות של חורף") עם השיר "Snowflake" והסדרה המצליחה "Descendants of the Sun" (גם היא שודרה בישראל בשם: "ילדי השמש") עם השיר "You're My Everything". באוקטובר 2013, עזבה Gummy את סוכנות המוזיקה YG Entertainment וחתמה חוזה עם C-JeS Entertainment. 'פרופיל אישי' *'שם מלא בקוריאנית:' 박지연. *'שם מלא באנגלית:' Park Jee-Yeon. *'שם מלא בעברית:' פארק ג'י יאון. *'שם במה:' Gummy, 거미. * שם במה בעברית: גאמי. *'תאריך לידה:' 8 באפריל 1981. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. 'דיסקוגרפיה קוריאנית' 'אלבומי סטודיו' * פברואר 2003: "Like Them" * ספטמבר 2004: "It's Different" * ספטמבר 2005: "For The Bloom" * אפריל 2006: "Unplugged" * מרץ 2008: "Comfort" * יוני 2017: "STROKE" 'מיני אלבומים' * אפריל 2010: "Loveless" * יוני 2014: "I Loved..Have No Regrets" * אפריל 2015: "Fall In Memory" 'סינגלים דיגיטליים' * ספטמבר 2006: "What do we do now" * יוני 2008: "You are in Far Away" * אוקטובר 2009: "Telecinema Project Vol.3" * אפריל 2010: "There Is No Love" * יוני 2010: "A-LIVE Vol. 13" * אפריל 2012: "Love Recipe II" עם Bobby Kim * נובמבר 2013: "Special Love" עם Wheesung * ינואר 2014: "The Lyrics – No.4" * אוקטובר 2014: "Nowhere To Go" * ספטמבר 2015: "No Reply" עם JuB מהלהקה Sunny Hill * אפריל 2016: "REINCARNATION" 'פסקולים' * מרץ 2004: "Still" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: New Human Market) * מרץ 2004: "What Can I Say?" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: New Human Market) * אוקטובר 2004: "Please Forget Me" (מתוך פסקול הסרט: A Moment to Remember) * אפריל 2007: "Pain" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: H.I.T) * יוני 2008: "My Love is Faraway" (מתוך פסקול הסרט: Sunny) * ספטמבר 2008: "Compassion" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: The Scale of Providence) * דצמבר 2008: "The Road to Me" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: General Hospital 2) * נובמבר 2009: "I Love You Behind The Break Up" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Triangle) * דצמבר 2009: "Because It's You" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Will it Snow for Christmas?) * אוקטובר 2010: "I Love You Even If You Die" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Daemul) * נובמבר 2010: "Love Recipe" עם Bobby Kim (מתוך פסקול הסרט: Finding Mr. Destiny) * פברואר 2011: "I Want to Wait" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Midas) * פברואר 2013: "Snowflake" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: That Winter, the Wind Blows) * אוגוסט 2013: "Day and Night" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Master's Sun) * מרץ 2014: "You're Calling Me" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Three Days) * ינואר 2015: "Nowhere to Go (For Spy)" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Spy) * דצמבר 2015: "Would You Love Me?" (מתוך פסקול הסרט: The Magician) * מרץ 2016: "You're My Everything" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Descendants of the Sun) * ספטמבר 2016: "Moonlight Drawn by Clouds" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Love in the Moonlight) * יוני 2017: "Because I Love You" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: My Sassy Girl) * דצמבר 2017: "Angel" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: The Most Beautiful Goodbye in the World) * ספטמבר 2018: "Fade Away" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: 100 Days My Prince) 'גרסאות כיסוי' * דצמבר 2003: "Queen of the Night" (של ויטני יוסטון) * דצמבר 2003: "Got to Be Real" עם Big Mama & Wheesung & Se7en (של שריל לין) * דצמבר 2003: "Heal The World" עם Shin Yeon Ah & Lee Ji Young & Se7en (של מייקל ג'קסון) * דצמבר 2003: "Somebody to Love" עם Big Mama & Wheesung & Se7en (של להקת הרוק קווין) * דצמבר 2003: "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" עם Big Mama & Wheesung & Se7en (של תמי טרל ומרווין גיי) * דצמבר 2003: "In the Still of the Night" עם Big Mama & Wheesung & Se7en & Seo Jae Ho (של להקת הבנים הקלאסית The Five Satins) 'שירים נוספים' * מרץ 2003: "Goodbye" עם Se7en * מרץ 2003: "Yuk" עם 4WD * אוקטובר 2003: "Up And Down" עם LEXY * דצמבר 2003: "If You Come Back" * דצמבר 2003: "Victory" עם Big Mama & Wheesung & Se7en * יוני 2004: "To My Friend" עם Wanted * נובמבר 2004: "보이네" עם Jinusean * מאי 2005: "Pasta Luv" עם 45RPM * יוני 2005: "Call Me" עם Lyn * יולי 2005: "Hey Everybody" עם LEXY & Perry * יולי 2005: "With Pleasure" עם LEXY * דצמבר 2005: "Let's Love" יחד עם Fly to the Sky * אוגוסט 2006: "보고싶다" * ספטמבר 2006: "Uri Ije Eotteoke Hanayo" עם Kim Hyun Chul * פברואר 2008: "Jebal" עם 45RPM * ספטמבר 2009: "골목을 돌면" עם Goo Hye Sun * אוקטובר 2009: "보고싶다" * פברואר 2010: "Lonely" עם Red-Roc * דצמבר 2010: "선물" * נובמבר 2013: "Only One" עם Big Brother * נובמבר 2015: "Pride" עם KittiB & Hyolyn & SuA & Truedy * דצמבר 2015: "Without You" עם Jung Key & Sisqo * נובמבר 2016: "One Year, 365 Days" עם Vibe * יוני 2018: "Jealous" עם Ailee * יוני 2018: "Call My Name" עם Jung In & Ailee 'דיסקוגרפיה יפנית' 'מיני אלבומים' * נובמבר 2011: "Loveless" * אפריל 2013: "FATE(s)" 'קליפוגרפיה' IF YOU COME BACK|'If You Come Back' WE SHOULD'VE BEEN FRIENDS|'We Should Have Become Friends' MEMORY LOSS-0|'Memory Loss' NO|'No' UNREQUITED LOVE|'Urequited Love' CHILDISH ADULT|'Childish Adult' IF YOU COME BACK Unplugged Ver|'(.If You Come Back (Unplugged Ver' LOVE RECIPE|'Love Recipe' I'm Sorry Ft. TOP|'(I'm Sorry (feat. T.O.P' LOOKING IN THE MIRROR|'Looking In The Mirror' AS A MAN|'As a Man' THERE IS NO LOVE|'There Is No Love' I Loved..Have No Regrets|'I Loved.. Have No Regrets' The only thing I can't do|'The Only Thing I Can Do' No Reply|'No Reply' I I YO|'I I YO' 'קישורים חיצוניים' * האתר הקוריאני הרשמי קטגוריה:זמרות קטגוריה:סולו